The Beginning
by pororo90
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu, sebuah ketertarikan yang tak mampu ia pahami menjeratnya begitu dalam. Seperti sebuah cinta kelam yang tak bisa ia maknai antara nyata atau ilusi./ Sasuhina/ AU/ T / #14OFSHE 2016/ Prompt: BLACK. / Bagian 1 dari 5 pentalogi hitam./RnR please!
_Berikan aku sebuah alasan._

 _Agar jantungku tetap berdetak.._

 _._

 _._

***p90***

.

 **The Beginning***

 **.**

 **Story ® Pororo90**

 **Naruto ® MK**

 **The Beginning © One OK Rock**

 **.**

 **Sasuhina**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU/ Rate T -** _ **semi**_ M (for bad language) **/ Crackpair/ Typo's/ Ooc/ Plot hole.**

 **.**

 **#14OFSHE 2016**

 **#Prompt: Black**

 **.**

 **Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat.**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

***p90***

.

* * *

 **[*Keping 1 dari 5]**

.

 _Happy reading-_

.

 _ **Las Vegas.**_

 _ **24 Desember**_

.

.

.

Hingar-bingar pesta perayaan Natal baru saja berlangsung. Sasuke berdiri rupawan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya. Club malam yang berada di dalam jaringan hotel dan kasino-nya ini mengadakan pesta selama lebih dari seminggu sebagai bentuk perayaan natal dan tahun baru.

.

Lelaki Uchiha itu tampak begitu menawan dengan balutan tuxedo Armani. Dia berjalan penuh pesona ke meja bartender dan memesan segelas _scotch_ dengan perasan jeruk nipis.

.

Mata Sasuke menyapu ruangan yang penuh orang berdansa. Dan tahun ini merupakan tahun terbaiknya dalam bisnis kasinonya. Semua berjalan mulus di tangannya sebagai pemimpin sayap timur.

.

Ia baru saja bekerja sama dengan kakaknya William Davolta atau lebih dikenal sebagai Itachi Uchiha. Melebarkan sayap ke Las Vegas. Dan Kini ia merayakan satu tahun hubungan menguntungkan itu.

.

Mata Sasuke menangkap pergerakan siluet asing yang menggoda imannya. _Seorang wanita_.

.

Wanita itu tidak berdansa, hanya duduk dengan segelas _red_ _wine_. Kelihatan sekali kalau wanita bergaun hitam panjang itu bosan. Beberapa kali wanita itu kedapatan melihat layar telepon.

.

Sasuke suka dengan gaya elegan dan juga inteleknya. Tak ada riasan berlebihan, hanya rambut panjang berwarna langit malam di musim semi, _indigo_. Dan sepasang stiletto hitam milik Cristian Loubutin yang membuat kaki indah itu terlihat jenjang dan mengintip malu-malu di sela belahan paha gaunnyanya yang panjang.

.

Sasuke ingin mengajaknya dalam simbiosis mutualisme yang disebutnya dengan _one night stand._ Tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana, ia harus menahan emosinya ketika sebuah insiden terjadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf-" Seorang wanita menumpahkan _wine_ ke Armani yang dikenakan Sasuke malam itu.

.

Membuat Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya. Mencoba menahan emosinya dan menganggap hal buruk itu sebagai kesialannya malam ini. Tapi amarahnya memuncak ketika disadarinya wanita itu justru dengan sengaja menempel kepadanya dan berusaha membuka kerah bajunya dengan seduktif. Bukannya membuat lelaki itu _horny_ , hal itu justru membuat Sasuke mengernyit dan mendorong wanita itu untuk menjauh.

.

.

Dia merasa jengah, berapa kali makian sempat ia umpatkan ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dari belakang namun beruntung ia hendak berbalik saat tongkat bisbol itu justru mengenai pelipisnya dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan tersungkur di lantai sementara beberapa orang tiba-tiba saja saling memukul demi melindungi sang junjungan. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi kemudian suasana berubah menjadi ricuh.

.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan aroma karat yang membuatnya makin tersulut emosi. Kepalanya begitu pening. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya murka.

.

.

Keparat!

.

.

Kepalanya berdarah! Dan mereka telah merusak acara sang _Heika_ *. Betapa beraninya mereka meminta kematian datang mendekat.

.

Mereka akan menerima resikonya. Mereka akan mendapatkan kematian yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke bersumpah!

.

.

Sasuke berusaha meraih pistol yang tersimpan rapi di balik jasnya ketika tangan itu terulur, menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kekacauan berdarah itu.

.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa malam itu, tepat saat _Cristmast Eve Night,_ dia baru saja membuka kado dari Sinterklas yang setengah mati tak dipercayainya.

.

.

 _A love. A bad-dark-love._

.

 *****p90*****

.

Mereka duduk berdua di kamar gadis itu dan ia mengamati bagaimana cara gadis dengan gaun panjang hitam itu begitu luwes menjahit lukanya.

.

Sambil menatap intens wanita tak dikenal itu dengan mata kelamnya, akhirnya si Heika itu menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kenapa kau menolongku?!"

.

.

Hinata menatap lelaki tampan dengan sebuah luka di pelipis kanannya dengan tatapan geli.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tak sukanya pada gadis berponi rata itu.

.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Hinata terkikik di sela tanganya yang berdarah karena membersihkan dan menjahit luka sang pangeran hitam.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Hinata waspada.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Dua puluh sembilan tahun dan merupakan lulusan terbaik SMA Konoha tahun 2005." Hinata bermonolog seolah menghafalkan sebuah skenario film.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata yang terlihat akan beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

Hinata meringis karena cekalan tangan Sasuke. Dia lalu menarik lengannya dan mengusap pelan untuk menghilangkan nyeri. "Aku hanya adik kelasmu. Kau ini _kenapa_ sih.?!"

.

.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam kepada Hinata hingga wanita itu berlalu dari hadapannya dan kembali dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang bersih.

.

Dan ia mengulurkan handuk bersih ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus membersihkan wajahmu. Dan jangan biarkan mereka mengacaukan pestamu. Aku juga harus _check out_ sekarang."

.

Sasuke enggan berbicara. Tapi ia menerima handuk itu dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Sasuke mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena habis dibasuhnya dari noda darah dengan handuk harum yang diberikan wanita asing itu.

.

Ia melihat wajahnya yang ada di cermin. Rambutnya setengah basah dan ada luka baru di pelipisnya.

.

Bagus!

.

.

Dalam sehari moodnya seperti dijungkir oleh sekumpulan orang idiot.

.

Berengsek memang. Pasti sekarang Suigetsu sudah berhasil menyingkirkan kedua kecoak itu dan kini orang kepercayaannya itu sedang mencarinya.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap kembali wajahnya dengan handuk dan memastikan tak ada noda darah di wajahnya.

.

Lucu sekali. Ia menyukai aroma handuk yang dibawakan oleh wanita yang mengaku sebagai adik kelasnya. Wangi ini familiar sekaligus asing. Seperti peepaduan lavender lembut dengan sentuhan manis buah-buahan.

.

Mungkin itu parfum wanita itu yang tertinggal di handuk yang diberikannya barusan. Dan Sasuke baru saja sadar bahwa wanita itu aneh.

.

Benar-benar aneh dan setengah mati membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

Bagaimana wanita itu dengan cekatan menolongnya dan menjahit lukanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

.

 _Apakah ia sudah tahu pekerjaannya? Sisi gelapnya? Kenapa pula ia mau repot menolongnya._

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan handuk yang kini tak lagi bersih itu ke dalam keranjang rotan di sudut kamar mandi. Dan kemudian melangkah kelua dari ruangan sempit itu menuju tempat yang lebih layak. Matanya menyapu ruangan, dan mendapati bahwa wanita itu baru saja menutup pintu kamar tidurnya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kopor berukuran sedang. Ia juga tampak telah berganti pakaian.

.

Tak ada lagi gaun hitam dengan manik-manik etnik yang kelihatan misterius sekaligus begitu seduktif. Yang dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita muda yang terlihat aktif dengan celana panjang ketat dan sebuah kaos ketat hitam yang dilapisi rajutan sweater _oversize_ berwarna gading. Sederhana dan terkesan _hommy_.

.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sosok di depannya adalah sebuah tombol klik yang dicarinya.

.

.

Aneh.. benar-benar aneh. Ia merasa begitu ingin menyentuh semua yang ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin menjamah setiap lekukan dan kelembutan kulit wanita itu. Ada sebuah dorongan yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kebutuhannya sangat mendesak. Dan juniornya enggan untuk menunggu.

.

Sebuah hasrat jahat muncul menggelora. Menggulung segala akal sehatnya. Yang ia mau hanya wanita itu di bawah tubuhnya dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Meneriakkan namanya dalam alunan erotis yang begitu menggairahkan.

.

Dasar pemikiran jahanam!

Sayang sekali memang. Ia ingin bermain halus dan juga tak terburu-buru. Namun apa boleh di kata, hasratnya butuh disalurkan. Dan hanya wanita itu yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Padahal wanita itu sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

.

Persetan!

.

.

Toh Sasuke tak minta bantuannya, salah sendiri wanita itu mendekat di saat yang tak tepat. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

.

"Oh.. kau sudah selesai?" Hinata tersenyum. "Ayo keluar. Aku harus mengejar pesawatku."

.

"Siapa namamu?" Demi Tuhan! Selama hidupnya Sasuke merasa tak perlu tahu siapa nama orang yang berurusan dengannya. Hanya mereka harus mengenal Sasuke tanpa kata tidak. Ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaannya.

.

"Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Kata Hinata datar, ia berniat pergi saat Sasuke tiba-tiba maju dan menghalangi jalannya.

.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

.

Hinata mengernyit saat disadarinya Sasuke merangsek maju lagi dan membuatnya terhimpit ke pintu. "Dokter bedah." Katanya dengan sebuah perasaan bingung tentang apa pentingnya informasi itu untuk si mantan kakak kelas.

.

.

Sasuke lalu mengurungnya di dalam jangkauannya. Membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dan Hinata dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang hangat menampar-nampar pipinya.

.

 _"Look, Uchiha Sasuke-san, I gonna go. So, can you leave me?!"_ alis Hinata terangkat, ia jengah dengan kakak kelas nakal seperti Sasuke sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke berdecak. "Ckckck.. _Wrong question, sweetheart_. Kau tak berhak mengajukan satu perintah pun padaku."

.

Dan Sasuke menodongkan senjata ke arah wanita itu tanpa perasaan bersalah.

.

" _I want you!_ " Tak ada nada manis dalam kalimat perintah Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu mendorong Hinata hingga masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Hinata nyaris berteriak saat Sasuke dengan keangkuhannya menodongkan senjata ke kepala.

.

.

Hinata terus mundur hingga kakinya terhenti di ujung ranjang. Dan seringai mengggoda milik sang Heika muncul dengan kebuasan yang tak bisa Hinata bayangkan.

Sasuke menerjangnya, membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang dan posisi Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata tanapa mengendurkan serangan pistolnya yang kini turun menyusuri lehernya. Turun dengan gerakan sensual dan membuat dada Hinata kembang kempis karena aroma ketegangan yang menguar di ruangan itu. Sasuke mencium mesra pelipis Hinata.

"Puaskan aku, sayang..." Rajukan seduktif itu dibisikkan Sasuke ke telinga Hinata dan hal itu merupakan sebuah perintah. Pria itu memagut bibir Hinata buas.

.

Lelaki sepertinya butuh Hinata. Semuanya. Miliknya. Tanpa penolakan.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Pagi yang cerah pada perayaan Natal. Sasuke bangun dengan sebuah perasaan yang begitu memabukkan. Perasaan lengkap melingkupinya.

Ada seorang perempuan yang berada di dekapannya. Seseorang yang entah mengapa begitu membuatnya kecanduan. Ia tak ingin berbagi kenikmatan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Sasuke merasakan gerakan disampinya. Ia tersenyum,

"Kau sudah bangun." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lembut yang bahkan ia sendiri terkejut akan dilontarkannya.

Wanita itu terdiam, matanya menyisakan air mata dan juga kebingungan.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan badannya. Ia menyeringai saat Hinata lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring dengan tubuh kaku karena diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Wanita itu memilih memunggungi Sasuke dengan meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat.

"Aneh sekali. Aku bahkan bermimpi kau adalah seseorang yang menjadi belahan jiwaku di masa depan." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Hinata.

.

Sasuke mencium punggung telanjang orang yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Ada yang bilang, cinta takkan butuh waktu yang lama dalam menunjukkan efeknya, tidak setelah apa yang ia inginkan pada Hinata menjadi suatu candu yang enggan membiarkan sang buruan lepas.

.

Sasuke dengan segala kuasanya takkan membiarkan Hinata _kembali_ kepada siapapun di luar sana. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Hinata dalam dunianya. Menjadikannya miliknya. Tepat saat ulang tahun wanita muda yang baru ia ketahui sudah memiliki tunangan itu, Sasuke memberikan sebuah perintah indah untuk si dokter bedah.

.

.

" _Will you marry me?_ " Sasuke meracau di sela ciuman mesranya kepada Hinata.

.

Satu ranjau telah lepas, dan Hinata menyambutnya.

.

Dan tahun baru tahun yang dihiasi kembang api megah di langit, si bos Yakuza Jepang menjadi saksi pernikahan mewah di Las Vegas, sebuah tempat di mana orang mabuk pun sah bisa menikah.

.

 ****** End of this part ******

.

.

.

.

 _Belahan dunia lain._

.

.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia gundah. Perbincangan atau lebih tepatnya lagi pertengkarannya dengan Neji- sahabatnya semenjak remaja telah mengubah presepsinya.

.

Sial!

.

Ia tak tahu kalau Hinata bertunangan dengan Neji bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena perjodohan, ia tak pernah memikirkan dampak operasi ini jika Neji tidak memberikannya pukulan tadi.

.

.

 _Bagaimana jika Hinata terlibat terlalu dalam dan malah jatuh dalam skenario cinta bohongan itu sendiri?!_

.

Satu pertanyaan itu berasal dari kepala dokter psikologi bagi kepolisian itu membuatnya gamang. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Neji itu dibarengi dengan sebuah tonjokan tepat ke rahangnya.

Tak apa. Semua akan sepadan pada akhirnya.

.

Operasinya sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Dan ia tak mungkin mundur, tidak jika belum berhasil memenjarakan Sasuke.

.

.

Bib..Bib..

.

Sebuah pesan singkat hinggap di handphone jadulnya.

.

Shikamaru membuka flip hapenya dan mulai melihat sebuah foto pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Dengan sebuah tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

.

.

' _MISSION ONE ACCOMPLISHED.'_

.

Dan Shikamaru melemparkan putung rokoknya ke lantai. Menghancurkannya dalam satu pijakan kuat. Benda keparat yang menjadi adiksinya itu sudah tidak menarik lagi. Peduli setan dengan kemarahan Neji, asal kasus ini terungkap, ia rela kehilangan sahabatnya untuk sementara waktu. Termasuk menggunakan jasa Hinata dengan menggunakan Hinata sebagai agen _outsource_ dalam rencana besarnya.

.

.

 *****BREAK*****

.

.

catatan kaki:

*Heika: Yang Mulia.

.

.

.

A/N:

Yuhuuuuu-

Bagian **pertama** dari **PENTALOGI HITAM SH** ini kelar juga. Seperti namanya, cerita ini terdiri dari lima kepingan cerita yang berdiri sendiri yang membentuk kesatuan.

.

Kenapa lagunya One Ok Rock selalu muncul di setiap cerita saya. Well, saya jujur sukaaaaaa banget sama warna musiknya mereka. Suka suaranya, liriknya, inspirasinya. Gak heran deh mereka jadi band yang bisa jadi OST-nya Samurai X the movie.

.

The Beginning itu artinya permulaan. Dan saya nggak bisa nemuin lagu yang lain yang lebih nyangkut di kepala saya ketika bayangin sountrack untuk cerita saya ini.

.

.

Okey... sedikit AnQ yuk,

.

Ada yang nggak paham kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba aja merasa aneh dan suka banget sama aroma Hinata?

.

Jawabannya adalah Hinata menyemprotkan sejenis obat bius yang biasa digunakan dalam sebuah introgasi dengan menggunakan metode hipnotis. Hipnotis di sini nggak harus pake jam tangan dengan rantai supaya bisa tidur ya. _That's so different_. Orang dihipnotis tuh nggak harus tidur trus nyerocos. Ada yang cuma ditepuk trus minta dompet, hape trus perhiasan dikasih semua. Semacam gitu juga. Namanya gendam. Semacam itu juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai hipnotis.

.

 _Terus media yang digunakan Hinata itu apa?_ Handuk, yang diberikan kepada Sasuke udah disemprotin ama zat obat biusnya. Jika ada yang nanya zat itu namanya apaan? Maka sorry, silakan googling sendiri. Saya nggak akan menuliskan namanya karena takut kalian nyoba-nyoba.

.

 _Terus apa lagi?_ Yang penting dari proses manipulasi itu adalah kontak mata _,_ korban dan pelaku harus saling berpandangan. Mata adalah salah satu media yang cepat buat nge-gendam Sasuke. Selain itu juga suara dan sentuhan.

.

 _Lalu sentuhan Hinatanya kapan?_ Itu waktu dia ngebersihin lukanya Sasuke dan menjahitnya.

.

 _Hinata kok tahu begituan?_

 _._

 _Hellowww..._

Secara kan Hinata adalah dokter forensik ya dan tunangannya adalah dokter psikologi di kepolisian pasti nggak asing ama yang beginian.

.

 _Apakah obat itu beneran ada?_ Jawabannya sih iya. Bahkan CIA biasa menggunakan obat jenis ini ke targetnya demi mendapatkan informasi.

.

Okey...

.

Kalo ini nomer satu dari pentalogi SH brarti masih ada beberapa lagi dong ya?

.

Hehehe.. iya.

.

Kenapa sih kamu nggak publish yang berurutan gitu?

Taste. Ibaratnya saya masak nih, ada koki yang narohnya nasi, sayur, trus ayam kemudian baru diguyur ama kuah soto.

Yap- namanya sih masih soto ayam pake nasi.

Tapi saya sukanya tuh sayur dulu, trus nasi, nanti diatasnya baru dikasih bawang goreng, trus kuah baru dikasih ayam. Namanya masih soto ayam pake nasi kan?!

Ini cuma perbedaan penyajian doang. Lagipula ini bisa dibaca terpisah kok.

.

.

Makanya. Tetep _stay_ ya di lapak saya. Biar tetep ngerti jalan cerita yang realnya kayak gimana.

Salam hangat,

 **Poochan**


End file.
